


Jingle Bells, Destiel

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: The December Project [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Song: Jingle Bells, and then they both promptly died but we're ignoring that part, eeee guys it's practically canon, they're probably all ooc im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: It's Christmas at the bunker! Sam thinks Dean should teach Cas that age-old tradition of mistletoe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The December Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036164
Kudos: 28





	Jingle Bells, Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> *screaming* aaaa guys this is a bad idea!!!.
> 
> this should be day one of what i am calling, "The December Project." each day of december will correspond to a christmas carol. each day and carol will correspong to a character or ship from a bunch of different fandoms. i wanted to do destiel with jingle bells, just 'cuz there are so many witty parody options. the one i made up for the shitty ending spn had was:
> 
> "Jingle bells,  
> Destiel,  
> Ship it all the way!  
> Cas in hell,  
> Ring a bell?  
> Sam and Dean are dead, hey!"
> 
> anyways, this would be fine except for one itty bitty teeny tiny major problem. i have not seen supernatural. there are so many reasons why writing this is a bad idea! top of the list: i have two weeks to complete my high school writing submission! spoiler alert: this doesn't qualify.
> 
> all of this being said. i decided to start with destiel. so by god, i will start with destiel. here's how these things will play out: in the notes i will list the character/ship, the song hyperlinked to the song i'm using for reference, and... actually, just those two. so. happy december guys. lets do this. (this is terrifying.)
> 
> ship: destiel (supernatural)  
> song: ["Jingle Bells" by Straight No Chaser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7h7padvEa1Y)
> 
> oh boy. here we go.

Christmas carols echoed through the bunker. Sam hummed along as he fastened the last of many bunches of mistletoe in a door frame. Maybe he had gone a little over the top, but he was determined that those two would finally face their feelings this Christmas season.

"Jingle Bells" started playing as Dean walked by. His eyes were still half-closed, so he didn't notice Sam kick the small stepstool away, or the green leaves above his head. He went straight for the coffee-maker. Sam had made the coffee earlier, so Dean just poured a cup and sipped slowly. He looked up at Sam, who had hidden the duct tape behind his back. Sam looked everywhere that Dean wasn't, whistling the tune to "Jingle Bells." Dean narrowed his eyes a little, but mostly ignored his brother's obvious avoidance of something.

"Where's Cas?"

"I dunno, he's _your_ angel."

Dean nearly choked on his coffee. Face redder than a tomato, he looked up at Sam. "What the hell is that s'posed to mean?!"

"Just that he always shows up whenever you mention him. Matter of fact, I'm surprised he isn't here now. He left earlier this morning, said he had something to do."

"Hello, Dean."

Dean spit out his coffee again. "CAS! Goddamn, warn a dude next time?"

"I apologize. I understand you humans have a tradition around this time of year?"

"Cas, we have many traditions around this time of year. Be more specific?" Sam asked.

"The one where you exchange gifts with your loved ones? So I got presents for you."

Dean somehow blushed harder. "Thanks, Cas. Can't wait."

Sam grinned. "Dean, why don't you update Cas on all the traditions we have for the holidays?"

Dean glanced at him suspiciously. "Sure. Of course. And why can't you do this?"

"I'll be too busy researching for cases! I won't have any time! Gotta be you."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam smiled wider and left to hide and watch the chaos that would soon ensue.

Dean rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. He and Cas stood awkwardly in the kitchen together. Finally, Dean finished his coffee. Barely hesitating, he grabbed his keys. "C'mon, Cas. One of Sam's favorite _traditions_ is decorating. Means we're going to buy so many Christmas lights he won't know what hit him. A tree probably too big for any room in here. Tinsel, and lots of it. Uh... not sure what else, but Sam likes to go all out." He wasn't about to add that he did, too. Dammit, he had a reputation!

Cas followed him towards the front door. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What's this?... What's happening to your face?"

Sam popped out from around the corner. "Tell him, Dean. Explain the tradition there. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Dean did, in fact, know _precisely_ what Sam meant. He had used this cheesy trick often enough with cute girls from Wherever, Who-Cares. He gritted his teeth. "The tradition is that you kiss whoever you're under the mistletoe with. And _that_ would be the mistletoe."

"Why is your face so red, Dean? Surely it's not that hard? Here, I'll show you." And with that, Cas leaned in and pecked Dean on the cheek. Then he went outside to wait by the car.

Dean's jaw fell from painfully tight to on the floor. "C- Cas," he said quietly. "Did he just- Sam!"

Sam ran off before Dean could retaliate. He knew full well that Dean would get his revenge.

Dean stood, still shocked, in the hallway. A voice filtered in through the open doorway: "Dean, it's snowing!"

**Author's Note:**

> so. that wasn't so hard, was it? it was actually a lot of fun. sorry that they're all probably painfully out-of-character. my favorite line is when cas asks, "what's this?... what's happening to your face?"
> 
> i hope you liked this. this month is all christmassy, wintery fluff. gonna be good! merry christmas peeps!


End file.
